Death Note Densetsu
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Light spotyka przeciwnika groźniejszego niż mógłby się spodziewać.
1. Chapter 1

**Od autora:** Pierwszy i zapewne ostatni fanfik z Death Note, jaki napisałem, ale skoro już obejrzałem tą serię, to warto by to jakoś wykorzystać.

Tego ranka Light Yagami wyszedł z domu zły. Bateria w budziku nawaliła, w efekcie czego zaspał. Nie wspominając już o tak, wydawać by się mogło, mało istotnej w przypadku twórcy nowego świata, rzeczy, jaką było śniadanie, Light nie zdążył wpisać obowiązkowej porcji nazwisk do notesu, w związku z czym wyrwał zeń kartkę i zabrał ze sobą do szkoły, aby tam wymierzyć dzienną dawkę sprawiedliwości złu tego świata. Niemal biegł w kierunku szkolnego autobusu, kiedy nagle z za rogu wyszła jakaś dziewczyna, trafiając mu dosłownie pod nogi. Pędzący Light nie zdążył wyhamować i z hukiem wpadł na dziewczynę, przewracając ją. Na ich szczęście wylądowali na trawniku, nie na twardych płytach chodnika. Pan i Władca Jedynie Sprawiedliwego Świata ze zdziwieniem i zażenowaniem stwierdził, że jego nos znalazł się centralnie między piersiami dziewczyny, na której leżał.

Podniósł wzrok. Była niższa od niego, miała krótkie, ciemne włosy o charakterystycznym, kobaltowym odcieniu. Ubrana była w typowy, licealny mundurek.

- Uhm...Auć – jęknęła, otwierając oczy i usiłując się podnieść, w czym przeszkadzał jej ciężar Lighta, na szczęście wyłącznie fizyczny, gdyż bycie przygniecionym przez ciężar ego Kiry musiałoby się skończyć zejściem śmiertelnym – Przepraszam najmocniej, ale czy zechciałbyś ze mnie zejść? – spytała uprzejmym, ciepłym głosem, który nie zdradzał śladu pretensji. No ba, Light doskonale wiedział, że każda kobieta chciałaby móc znaleźć się pod nim, wszak miał pełną świadomość, jak na te marne istoty działał jego urok osobisty. Co prawda rzadko zaszczycał którąś z nich spojrzeniem, do tego stopnia, że niektórzy z jego kolegów (parszywi zazdrośnicy) zaczęli rozszyfrowywać jego nazwisko w zgoła obrzydliwy sposób, odczytując je po gajińsku od tyłu, ale daleki był od przejmowania się tym.

- Ja...oczywiście, już – Light podniósł się błyskawicznie, czując na policzkach irytującą go czerwień. Jak to możliwe, żeby on, Kira we własnej osobie, rumienił się? To jej wina, ona weszła mu pod nogi! Śpieszył się do szkoły, a ona mu przeszkodziła! W sumie jednak, musiał to po cichu przyznać, całkiem miło mu się leżało, szkoda tylko, że tak krótko. Spojrzał ze złością na oddalający się autobus. Za kilka minut powinien przyjechać kolejny, może jeszcze zdąży. W tym samym czasie dziewczyna podniosła się i otrzepała. Kreator Nowego Świata naturalnie nie pomyślał o tym, aby pomóc jej wstać, tego rodzaju sprawy były poza nim. Wszak mógł ją zabić kilkoma ruchami długopisu tylko za to, że weszła mu, dosłownie, w drogę. Nie, Kira był bogiem sprawiedliwym i miłosiernym. Postanowił, że zadowoli się naganą udzieloną tej nic nie wartej istocie.

- Mogła byś trochę uważać... - zaczął, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała, podnosząc się i podając mu jakiś kawałek papieru.

- Coś ci wypadło z kieszeni – powiedziała.

- Dzięki. – wymamrotał, po czym schował to coś szybko do kieszeni i ruszył szybko w kierunku przystanku, nie zawracając sobie specjalnie głowy całym wydarzeniem, a jedynie klnąc wszystko na czym świat (naturalnie, ten stary, zdegenerowany, broń Boże nie jego idealny i wymarzony) stoi. Na pierwszej lekcji miał być test, a on, jeśli chciał utrzymać status najlepszego, nie mógł się spóźnić. Co oni sobie o nim pomyślą? Wszak idealnie punktualny Light Yagami nigdy się nie spóźnia.

* * *

Był już w szkole i przebierał się, gdy wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, aby sprawdzić, cóż to wtedy mu wypadło w kieszeni. Ku własnemu przerażeniu ujrzał nieco pogniecioną kartkę z notatnika. Tego Notatnika. No pięknie, nie dość że mało nie spóźnił się na lekcje, to jeszcze jakaś baba dotknęła kartki z Notesu Śmierci. Jeśli teraz zobaczy go z Ryukiem, to problem gotowy. Jakby mało mu było tego całego L, który ostatnio urządził sobie show w telewizji na koszt Kiry. Nie, nikt nie będzie kpił z boga Kiry, nikt. „Nikt!" – niemal krzyknął Light, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że jest w szkolnej szatni. Powoli zaczął się uspakajać, Tokio to przecież duże miasto, może ona jest z zupełnie innej dzielnicy, była tu tylko przelotem, może nawet już się nigdy nie spotkają i problem zniknie. A jeśli nie? Starał sobie przypomnieć jej wygląd, ale jedynie co utkwiło mu w głowie, to te kobaltowe włosy. Niech to, jeśli ją znajdzie, to trudno, stworzenie Nowego, Wspaniałego Świata, będzie wymagało ofiar. Tak sobie rozmyślając, ruszył na lekcję, poganiany dzwonkiem. Wszedł do klasy i usiadł w ławce, zatopiony w niewesołych myślach.

- Zanim rozpoczniemy test – usłyszał głos nauczycielki matematyki – Chciałabym wam przestawić waszą nową koleżankę - Light łypnął spode łba na wchodzącą do klasy osobę i w tym momencie oczy omal nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit. Do sali weszła bowiem ta sama dziewczyna, którą wcześniej spotkał zaszczyt bycia przygniecioną przez Kirę, a która miała w dłoni fragment notesu. Wyszła na środek klasy i po lekkim ukłonie przedstawiła się:

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Ami Mizuno. Miło mi was poznać.

- Panno Mizuno, proszę usiąść w drugim rzędzie, tam koło pana Yagami – nauczycielka wskazała jej miejsce w ławce stojącej koło tej należącej do niego. Light śledził ją wzrokiem. Tak, nie było wątpliwości, to była ona. Jednak opaczność czuwała nad nim, oddając ją w ręce Kiry. Teraz wiedział już kim ona jest, znał jej imię i nazwisko. Niech tylko lekcja się skończy, a on wpisze ją do notesu i problem się skończy. Dobrze, że Ryuka nie było przy nim, bo wtedy problem byłby dużo większy. Nie miał na razie czasu na więcej rozmyślań, bo nauczycielka rozdała testy. Gdy podeszła do Ami, zawahała się.

- To twój pierwszy dzień w szkole, nie wiedziałaś o tym teście, więc możesz go nie pisać jeśli...

- Dziękuję sensei, ale chętnie napiszę – Ami uśmiechnęła się, zaś spod szkieł okrągłych okularów błysnęły duże, niebieskie oczy. Light zerknął na nią. W sumie, była całkiem do rzeczy, ale po czorta chciała pisać ten test? Przecież była nieprzygotowana. No nic, zaraz zobaczy, kto tu jest pro, da best i w ogóle ponad przeciętność. Szkoda, że musiał ją zabić, ale nikt nie kazał jej wchodzić pod nogi Kirze. Chwycił długopis i wziął się do rozwiązywania zadań, nie śpiesząc się nawet, wiedząc, że i tak w klasie nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zagrozić jego pozycji. Omiótł pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem resztę uczniów, którzy nie mieli świadomości zaszczytu jakim dla nich było uczęszczanie do jednej klasy z Kirą, po czym wrócił do wypełniania testu.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach usłyszał odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. Podniósł wzrok sponad testu i ujrzał tą całą Mizuno, czy jak jej tam było, która wstała i z testem udała się do biurka. Cóż, od początku wiedział, że tak po prostu nie da rady rozwiązać tych zdań, przynajmniej przyznała się do porażki, zamiast, jak niektórzy siedzieć całą godzinę i głowić się nad zadaniami, których rozwiązanie i tak przerastało możliwości ich skromnych, ptasich móżdżków. Choć sam nigdy z nikim nie przegrał, potrafił docenić tych, którzy umieli uznawać swoją niższość, zwłaszcza wobec niego. Ami wróciła na miejsce, zaś Light ponownie zajął się zadaniami, z których zdążył rozwiązać już jakąś połowę. Nie były one łatwe, musiał przyznać, ale wszak był wielkim Lightem Yagami, najlepszym uczniem w swoim liceum. Po kilku minutach przerwał mu głos nauczycielki.

- No, no...chyba masz konkurencję, Light. Gratuluję, panno Mizuno, wszystko bezbłędnie policzone, 100 punktów. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

W tym momencie Lighta mało szlag nie trafił. Jak to możliwe? To...to „nic" zrobiło wszystkie zadania w piętnaście minut? Zerknął raz jeszcze na zegarek, zastanawiając się, czy aby i ten się nie zepsuł. Nie, porównanie z zegarem wiszącym na ścianie klasy upewniło go co do sprawnego działania własnego chronometru. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, został publicznie upokorzony. Znieważony! Przez babę! Przez nic nie wartą babę, która na dodatek mało co nie doprowadziła do jego spóźnienia się do szkoły! Jak ona śmiała! Jego palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na długopisie, zaś wzrok powędrował ku dziewczynie, która siedziała spokojnie w ławce obok, z brodą wspartą o dłoń. A niech to wszyscy diabli, nie mógł jej teraz tak po prostu zabić, bo doskonale wiedział, że każdy zwróciłby uwagę na śmierć dziewczyny, która ledwie pojawiła się w nowej szkole a już publicznie upokorzyła najlepszego ucznia. Nie było wyjścia, trzeba będzie to rozwiązać inaczej. Na razie wrócił do zadań, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy aby to tylko i wyłącznie przypadek. A co jeśli ta cała Mizuno to w rzeczywistości L? Czy to możliwe, aby L była kobietą?

* * *

Dzwonek obwieścił koniec lekcji, a humor Lighta wcale się nie poprawił. Okazało się, że gdzieś tam coś przestawił i zdobył tylko 98 punktów. Hańba. Nie dość, że ktoś go wyprzedził, to jeszcze kobieta. Zatopiony w ponurych myślach wyszedł na boisko, opierał się o poprzeczkę i zaczął zastanawiać się nad całą sytuacją. To nie mógł być przypadek, ta dziewczyna ewidentnie miała go na oku. Ciekawe, czy teraz też go śledziła. Rozejrzał się. Mizuno siedziała na ławce pod drzewem, czytając jakąś książkę i najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się działo wokół niej. Tak, musiał przyznać, nieźle się maskuje. Ktoś mniej inteligentny od niego nie wpadł by na to, ale on doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi. Uśmiechnął się. Tak, L wykonał pierwszy ruch odgadując gdzie jest Kira, ale teraz Kira odgadł kim jest L. Czas zacząć walkę na poważnie.

O tym, że Ami Mizuno to tylko pseudonim, był świecie przekonany, ktoś tak inteligentny nie przyszedł by do szkoły, w której przebywa Kira, przedstawiając się swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. To było tak oczywiste, że nawet nie miał już zamiaru wpisywać tego zmyślonego nazwiska do notesu. Teraz musiał poznać prawdziwe personalia tej dziewczyny. Potem ją upokorzy i pokona, aby wszyscy wrogowie Boga Kiry przekonali się, jak kończą ci, którzy ośmielają się przeciwstawić wizji Nowego, Wspaniałego Świata. Przecież to jemu opatrzność powierzyła misję zmiany świata, a ktoś taki jak L nie miał prawa mu przeszkadzać. Nieważne, skoro miał go (ją) już w rękach, niewiele trzeba było, aby zadać coup de grace.

Postanowił wykonać pierwszy krok i ruszył w kierunku siedzącej na ławce dziewczyny. Miał jednak pecha, gdyż zanim zdołał do niej dotrzeć, uprzedziła go grupka dziewcząt z ich klasy. Zatrzymał się zatem i słuchał. Dziewczyny zwyczajowo przedstawiły się i zaczęły rozmowę, zasypując Ami gradem pytań, na które ta, z pewną niechęcią, odpowiadała. Pytały o dawną szkołę, powody przenosin i inne takie mało istotne rzeczy. W pewnym momencie jedna z nich zadała pytanie, które zelektryzowało Lighta.

- A co myślisz o Kirze, Mizuno?

-Kirze? – spytała Ami – Ach tak, to chyba jakiś biedny, zakompleksiony człowiek o wielkim ego, który szuka akceptacji.

- Co takiego? Ja uważam, że on robi wspaniałe rzeczy – pokręciła głową pytająca, która wyraźnie nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Pozostałe dołączyły do chóru, chwaląc Kirę. Ami w spokoju odczekała i, gdy skończyły, wyjaśniła:

- Wiecie, to co robi Kira, to świetne działanie pod publiczkę. Zabija bandytów, dzięki czemu zdobywa poklask prostych ludzi, schlebiając ich niskim instynktom. Możliwe, że pracuje w policji albo ma w rodzinie jakiegoś policjanta, widzi, że policja nie zawsze sobie ze wszystkim radzi i usiłuje zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość po swojemu. Jest pewnie dość młody, bo w tym wieku ludzie najchętniej sięgają po proste rozwiązania. No i na pewno chce być chwalony i uwielbiany.

Light z narastającym przerażeniem słuchał tych słów. Cholera, dobra jest, tak jak przypuszczał. Wszak przeciwnik Lighta Yagami nie miał prawa być byle kim. Teraz jednak musiał znaleźć _modus_operandi. Jeśli będzie ją ignorował i starał się jej unikać, będzie to zbyt oczywistym przyznaniem się do tego, że jest Kirą. Jeśli spróbuje zawrzeć z nią znajomość...Hmm...to może być lepsze rozwiązanie. Co prawda, zainteresowaniem nią da do zrozumienia, że może coś podejrzewać, ale to jednocześnie jedyny sposób, aby ją wybadać i być może, odkryć jej prawdziwe imię oraz nazwisko. Ważąc na szali plusy i minusy każdej opcji, nie zauważył nawet, że Ami znikła z ławki. Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na miejsce, w którym powinna była się znajdować, już jej tam nie było...


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole wcale nie zapowiadał się tak źle, jak się tego obawiała. Idąc do szkoły wpadła co prawda na jakiegoś palanta, który nie dość, że ją przewrócił, to jeszcze nie przeprosił, ale dalej było już tylko lepiej. Szczerze żałowała, że ostatni semestr liceum przyjdzie jej spędzić bez koleżanek, ale cóż, bywa. Odkąd jej matka została, w wyniku jakichś dziwnych machlojek, pozbawiona prawa do wykonywania zawodu, musiały się wyprowadzić z dzielnicy Minato na drugi koniec Tokio. Do Juban było stąd za daleko i Ami, chcąc nadal mieszkać z matką, musiała zmienić szkołę. Niemniej, wszystko to sprawiło, że zmieniła plany. Nie chciała już być lekarzem. Postanowiła, że pójdzie na prawo, zostanie prokuratorem albo nawet ministrem i nie dopuści, aby takie rzeczy, jak ta, która spotkała jej matkę, działy się na świecie. Wiedziała, że może zmienić świat na lepsze.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wyszła za budynek sali gimnastycznej, oddzielonej od reszty szkoły niewielką alejką. Wtedy też to się stało – jak gdyby nigdy nic, na jednym z drzew, ledwie kilka metrów od niej, usadowił się demon. Wyglądał okropnie, niczym jakaś groteskowa wizja śmierci. Wielki łeb o niebieskiej cerze, wyłupiaste oczy i olbrzymie szczęki, które zastygły w jakiejś parodii uśmiechu, do tego cielsko odziane w postrzępione szmaty nadziewane ćwiekami. Z pleców wyrastały mu wielkie skrzydła. Ami w pierwszej chwili zatrzymała się jak wryta. Co jednak zaskoczyło ją najbardziej to fakt, iż demon nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi, tylko spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało, jadł jabłko.

Podejrzewając, że bestia jej po prostu nie zauważyła, Ami błyskawicznie sięgnęła do torby, w której trzymała swoją różdżkę przemiany. Od czasów wojny z Galaxią, czyli już od kilku lat, nie musiała z niej korzystać, ale zgodnie z zasadą „przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony", nie rozstawała się z nią. Co prawda była sama, ale nie mogła przecież patrzeć z założonymi rękami na demona. W okolicy nie było nikogo. Uniosła do góry swój talizman i krzyknęła:

- Kryształowa mocy Merkurego! Działaj!

* * *

Ryuk był zdziwiony faktem, że Light wybiegł do szkoły w takim pośpiechu, więc zdecydował się zostać dłużej w domu, mając nadzieję, że gdy wszyscy wyjdą, znajdzie tam jakieś bezpańskie jabłko. Rachuby Boga Śmierci okazały się ze wszechmiar słuszne, zatem gdy w końcu zdecydował się złożyć wizytę właścicielowi swojego notesu, nie znalazł go w klasie. Postanowił zatem poczekać na zewnątrz. I wtedy właśnie, gdy, nie wadząc nikomu, jadł sobie jabłko, pojawiła się ta wariatka.

- Kryształowa mocy Merkurego! Działaj!– usłyszał i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ów głos, aby na jego oczach stojąca tam dziewczyna rozbłysła błękitnym światłem. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że jej ciuchy całkowicie znikły, odsłaniając, jak na ludzkie warunki, całkiem apetyczne ciało. Na Bogu Śmierci nie robiło to jednak wrażenia, dużo bardziej interesującym pozostawał fakt, że po efektownych fajerwerkach, dziewczyna ubrana w coś, co przypominało strój gimnazjalistki w wersji a'la Ziggy Stardust, spojrzała na niego srogim wzrokiem.

- Podły demonie, przygotuj się na srogą karę w imieniu Merkurego! – krzyknęła i skierowała dłoń w jego stronę.

- Zaraz, to ty mnie widzisz? Ale jak... – Ryuk nie krył zdziwienia, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć kwestii. Rozległ się kolejny okrzyk:

- Mydło – powidło! – po czym Shinigami z irytacją stwierdził, że jest cały mokry, a na dodatek namydlony. Kiedy próbował werbalnie wyrazić niezadowolenie z zaistniałej sytuacji, nosem i ustami zaczął puszczać bańki mydlane - Grawalahahahmmm!! – z budzącym grozę rykiem otrzepał się, ale charakterystyczny zapaszek mydła lawendowego bynajmniej nie zamierzał się ulotnić.

Mimo potraktowania go „Mydłem - Powidłem" demon nie tylko nie znikł, ale zamiast przynajmniej się przewrócić, jedynie się otrzepał. To musiał być znacznie bardziej potężny wróg niż początkowo przypuszczała. Nie było wyjścia, musiała sięgnąć po mocniejsze argumenty, w końcu była sama, a na wezwanie koleżanek z tej odległości nie było co liczyć. Nie czekając, aż demon przystąpi do kontrataku, Ami uderzyła po raz drugi.

- Wodna Rapsodia Merkurego! – krzyknęła Senshi, gdy w jej dłoniach pojawiła się złota harfa, spomiędzy strun której wytrysnęły strumienie wody, przecinając ze świstem powietrze i mocząc dokumentnie Ryuka, który dopiero co zdążył się otrzepać. Ubiór jak i szczecina biednego shinigami doszczętnie przesiąkły wodą. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu ta dziewczyna urządza mu śmigus dyngus, ale postanowił się dowiedzieć. W tym celu rozpostarł majestatyczne skrzydła i uniósł się w powietrze. Niestety, nasiąknięte wodą skrzydła odmówiły posłuszeństwa, i Ryuk wylądował na ziemi w cokolwiek inny sposób niż sobie wyobrażał.

- Przegrałeś, demonie – Ami spojrzała nań oskarżycielskim wzorkiem – a teraz przyznaj się, co złego planowałeś uczynić?

- Odbiło ci, czy co? – Ryuk podniósł się z ziemi, masując obolałe siedzenie – Nie jestem żadnym demonem, jestem shinigami.

- Shinigami? – Ami cofnęła się ze strachem w oczach – Bóg śmierci?

- Tak, dokładnie tak – Ryuk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc respekt w jej oczach – A teraz powiedz mi, jakim cudem mnie widzisz?

- Normalnie, na oczy – Ami wyraźnie nie rozumiała, dlaczego niezwykłym miałoby być to, iż widzi Ryuka. Shinigami zrozumiał natomiast, że ta dziewczyna musiała w jakiś przypadkowy sposób wejść w kontakt z notesem Lighta, nawet nie wiedząc o tym. Ciekawe, czy był to pomysł samego Lighta czy jednak czysty przypadek.

- A ty, kim jesteś? – spytał Ryuk, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując skrzydła.

- Jestem wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość, Sailor Mercury.

Trochę czasu zajęło obydwu wyjaśnienie sobie nawzajem wszystkich metafizycznych kwestii związanych z genezą zarówno sailor senshi jak i shinigami. Ami, będą, mimo wszystkiego przez co przeszła, twardą materialistką, z trudem przyjęła do wiadomości fakt, że poza całym tym cyrkiem, w którym, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała uczestniczyć, gdzieś tam siedzą sobie jeszcze bogowie śmierci wyglądający jak odrzuty z teledysku Marylin Manson i wpisują ludzi do notesów śmierci. Szybko jednak przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego, gdyż interesowało ją coś innego.

- Skoro ja cię widzę, oznacza to, że musiałam dotknąć notesu śmierci, tak? Notesu, który ma człowiek, będący Kirą? Kto nim jest?

- Nie myśl, że ci powiem – uśmiechnął się Ryuk – Nie sądzę, aby ta osoba tego chciała.

- A co jej opinia ma do rzeczy? Opętałeś jakiegoś naiwnego człowieka, dając mu do ręki tak straszliwą rzecz. Ten ktoś pewnie teraz straszliwie cierpi, wyrzuty sumienia nie dają mu spać, a ty żerujesz na jego bólu.

- Wiesz, tak serio to jest zupełnie ina...

- Nie próbuj mnie oszukać! Znajdę tą osobę i uratuję ją.

- W sumie... – Ryuk podrapał się w głowę – To może być nawet ciekawe. Zgoda, jeśli odkryjesz tożsamość Kiry i przekonasz go, aby sam zrzekł się notatnika, ja cofnę wszystko. Ale..."– tu na jego gargantuicznej szczęce znowu zakwitł uśmiech – Jeśli ci się nie uda, Kira wpisze cię do notesu, domyślasz się?

- Jasne – Ami nie miała ochoty pozwolić, aby ta biedna osoba, będąca w posiadaniu notatnika, nadal dokonywała zbrodni – Uratuję duszę Kiry i przekonasz się, że to biedny i niewinny człowiek.

- Po prostu nie mogę się tego doczekać – Ryuk machnął skrzydłami i oddalił się ku niebu, pozostawiając Czarodziejkę z Merkurego samą z jej myślami. Ami przetransformowała się i pobiegła do klasy, zastanawiając się, czy aby jej chęć pomagania wszystkim nie wpakowała jej właśnie w szambo większe, niż sama przypuszczała.

* * *

Czas lekcji zajęło jej głównie zastanawianie się nad zagadką, której podjęła się rozwiązać. Im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że jest to enigma, której nawet jej wybitny, bądź co bądź, intelekt, może nie sprostać. Zajęło ją to do tego stopnia, że gdy lekcje dobiegły końca, omal zapomniała, że miała zapisać się do szkolnego klubu pływackiego. Gdy dobiegła na basen, spotkanie klubu dobiegało końca, członkinie były już ubrane i wychodziły. Ami, klnąc po cichu własne roztargnienie, podeszła do trenera, przebrana w biało - niebieski kostium pływacki.

-Dzień dobry. Jestem Ami Mizuno i przepraszam za spóźnienie. Czy mogłabym dołączyć do drużny?

Trener spojrzał na nią spode łba. Miał już ochotę iść, a tu przypałętała się niewiadomo skąd jakaś nowa. Zresztą, żeńska drużyna nigdy nie osiągała szczególnych sukcesów, bardziej interesowała go męska, która od ubiegłego roku brylowała we wszystkich konkursach. Chwilę myślał, jakby tu uprzejmie spławić dziewczynę. Miała jednak w twarzy coś tak ujmującego, że nie miał serca jej po prostu pognać w diabły.

- Musiałbym sprawdzić, co umiesz, a dziewczyny już poszły. Popłyniesz z facetem? – spytał, licząc że ją tym speszy. Ami jednak tylko skinęła głową. Cóż, nie było wyjścia. Udał się na męską część basenu.

- Yagami! – krzyknął, wzywając asa męskiej reprezentacji. Tak, to był prosty sposób na pozbycie się tej pannicy. Wystarczy jej dać za partnera najlepszego pływaka, udowodnić, że nic nie umie i problem z głowy. Light wychodził właśnie z wody.

- Tak, panie trenerze?

- Mam tu kandydatkę, którą trzeba sprawdzić, a reszta dziewczyn już poszła. – powiedział, po czym już ciszej dodał – Pokaż jej, co potrafisz, nie musisz się oszczędzać. Chciałbym sie jej pozbyć.

- Tak jest – Light uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, choć był średnio zadowolony, że musi wykorzystywać swoje wybitne talenty aby pozbywać się z żeńskiej drużyny jakiegoś beztalencia. Podążał w milczeniu za trenerem, ale gdy wszedł na żeńską część basenu, musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie krzyknąć, gdy ujrzał na brzegu basenu rozgrzewającą się Ami. To była ona, nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Teraz jego uśmiech poszerzył się. Zemsta będzie słodka, może i L była inteligentna, ale w kwestii sportowych będzie musiała przyjąć do wiadomości wyższość boga Kiry. W milczeniu zajął miejsce startu.

Ami z zaskoczeniem ujrzała Lighta. Tak, kojarzyła go już dobrze. Pominąwszy to feralne spotkanie rankiem, zdążyła już zauważyć, iż był on najlepszym uczniem w liceum. Nie sądziła, że jest równocześnie sportowcem, ale to niewiele zmieniało. Spojrzała na niego raz jeszcze i skonstatowała, że był nawet przystojny. Co prawda, dotarły już do niej plotki o tym, jak naprawdę należy czytać jego nazwisko, ale niewiele sobie z tego robiła, sama pamiętała, co o niej i Makoto mówiono w ich szkole. Plusem było to, że faceci dawali im spokój.

- Powiedz, gdy będziesz gotowa – powiedział Light, łypiąc na jej sylwetkę, podkreśloną strojem pływackim. Musiał przyznać, że miała całkiem niezłe ciało, ale domyślał się, że to tylko kolejny wybieg. Czyżby L chciała go wziąć na tak tani chwyt? Poczuł się tym niemal urażony. Wszak on był ponadto tego rodzaju przyziemne sprawy i prymitywne chucie. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo gdy Ami pochyliła się nad basen, prężąc się, Light poczuł, iż jego własne ciało wyraża swoją, pochlebną opinię na temat wdzięków niebieskowłosej L. Bezgłośnie przeklął własną słabość, której nie był w stanie kontrolować.

- W porządku – powiedział trener – Start!

Skoczyli w tym samym momencie. Woda rozpryskiwała się z pluskiem, gdy obydwoje młócili ją dłońmi. Light cieszył się, że dano mu okazję na zemstę za upokorzenie podczas porannej klasówki. Skoro L postanowiła rzucić mu wyzwanie, to on nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko je przyjąć. Ale czemu na basenie? Do czego dążyła? Czego chciała się dowiedzieć?

Ami mknęła niczym delfin, nie mogąc jednak odpędzić się od myśli na temat sprawy, która absorbowała ją dokumentnie. Nie chciała zbytnio upokarzać tego chłopaka, w końcu skąd miał biedak wiedzieć, że była mistrzynią z dwoma pucharami konkursów pływackich? W końcu i tak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia dla sprawy. Jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że go prześladuje, już rano wpadła na niego...Zaraz, w tym momencie Ami zaczęło coś świtać. Była to tylko hipoteza, ale co, jeśli...

Light nie patrzył nawet na bok, płynąc najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. Wiedział, że wygra, w końcu w zeszłym roku wygrał konkurs pływacki swojego okręgu. A może L chciała, aby on wygrał? Może liczyła, że w czymś jej to pomoże? Czy wygrana pomoże jej udowodnić prawdziwą tożsamość Lighta? Tak czy siak, przegrać nie zamierzał. Kira nigdy nie przegrywa.

Ami odbiła się od brzegu basenu i zaczęła drugą rundę. Powoli w głowie kluła jej się pewna koncepcja. W końcu rano dotknęła tego człowieka. Owszem, jadąc autobusem i będąc w szkole stykała się z wieloma innymi osobami, ale lepszego punktu zaczepienia nie miała. Ten tutaj nawet jej pasował - dość inteligentny, zdolny, pewnie i ambitny. Ale czy ktoś, co by nie mówić, niegłupi zostałby z własnej woli mordercą? Coraz bardziej była pewna, że ów notes wywierał jakiś zły wpływ na duszę i umysł posiadacza. Czy ten biedny, niewinny chłopiec mógł stać się pod wpływem mrocznych sił mordercą?

Lighta korciło, aby odwrócić się i ujrzeć nieudolnie próbującą go dogonić L, ale doszedł do wniosku, że dużo bardziej przyjemniejsze będzie wyjść z basenu i triumfalnie spojrzeć na swoją przeciwniczkę, która pewnie kończyć będzie dopiero pierwszą rundę. Przyśpieszył, wykorzystując wszystkie siły. Interesowało go, co było planem L. W innych okolicznościach może nawet dałby wygrać L, dla czystej ciekawości, ale tu szło o coś poważniejszego, wszak trener oczekiwał, iż jego as da z siebie wszystko. Ponadto, ten smak zwycięstwa...

Gdy zakończył rundę, wynurzył głowę i odwrócił się, chcąc spojrzeć z pogardą na L, która płynęła na torze obok...albo raczej powinna płynąć, bo nigdzie jej nie było. Czyżby się utopiła? Jak ona śmiała? Nie, to było zbyt proste, zbyt banalne, nie takiego zwycięstwa oczekiwał Kira. Chciał ją zdeptać, upokorzyć, pokonać, a dopiero potem zabić. Uniósł głowę i przygotował się do wyjścia, gdy, ku swojemu przerażeniu, ujrzał ją...rozmawiającą z trenerem.

Ami czuła się zakłopotana. Chyba przesadziła, wyprzedzając tego biedaka o cała długość toru, ale jednak chciała dostać się do drużyny. No cóż, bywa. Trener był w szoku, prawił jej komplementy i gorąco zapraszał na kolejne spotkanie klubu. Light wychodził z wody, zaś na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie przemieszane z źle skrywaną złością. Ami zamieniła kilka słów z trenerem, ale w głowie miała coś innego. Podeszła do chłopaka.

- Cześć, wygląda na to, że już drugi raz się dziś spotkamy. Dziękuję za rundkę. Mam nadzieję, ze nie masz do mnie pretensji? Nazywam się Ami Mizuno

- Nie, skądże – wydusił z siebie Light, wiedząc, że nie może okazać słabości w obliczu L – Light Yagami.

- Wiesz, to nie było do końca uczciwie, ja pływałam sportowo już wcześniej, byłam dwa razy mistrzynią juniorek.

- A ja byłem mistrzem okręgu w zeszłym roku" – prowadził ostrożnie rozmowę, będąc pewnym, że L i tak zna jego dossier. – Wiesz, to przyjemność poznać kogoś tak zdolnego. Powiedz – spytał Light – Dałabyś się zaprosić na kawę? Znam tu niedaleko fajną kawiarnię.

Ami była zaskoczona jego propozycją, ale w gruncie rzeczy sama chciała go lepiej poznać. Jeśli to on był Kirą, to nie było lepszego sposobu, aby się o tym przekonać. Poza tym, takie wyjście na randkę… Nie, Ami szybko wykasowała ostatnie słowo z edytora tekstu swoich myśli. Żadna randka, to rozpoznanie strategiczne.

W tym samym czasie Light patrzył na nią i zastanawiał się, co zrobi. Jeśli jest L i podejrzewa, iż on jest Kirą, powinna zgodzić się na spotkanie. Jednak, to równocześnie ryzyko wyjścia do bezpośredniej konfrontacji bez przygotowania – więc L może obawiać się takiego starcia. Teraz to Ligh będzie ustalał warunki. W końcu to jednak on był Kirą, zaś bóg nie może uchylać się przed trudnymi decyzjami. Poza tym, jeśli zobaczą, że wychodzi gdzieś z dziewczyną, może wreszcie dadzą spokój żartom z jego nazwiska. Bardzo to było przyziemne, ale…

- Tak, chętnie – skinęła głową Ami , uśmiechając się tak, że Light przez chwilę miał wątpliwości, czy ktoś tak uroczy może być słynnym detektywem – Cieszę się, że nie masz do mnie pretensji. To po zajęciach, przed szkołą, tak?

- Tak, to na razie – pożegnał się Light, zostawiając Ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Czekał przed szkołą, oparty o drzewo. Zastanawiało go, czemu przez cały dzień nie widział Ryuka, shinigami zwykle nie opuszczał go. Cóż, może nawet i dobrze, przynamniej nic nie będzie go rozpraszało podczas konfrontacji. Light myślał, jak to rozegrać. Jeśli zaproponuje jej kawę lub herbatę, które szkodzą sercu, będzie to równoznaczne, ze zdradzeniem swoich morderczych zamiarów. Zaoferowanie jej szkodzącego zębom ciasta też odpada – będzie to jak powiedzenie wprost „jestem Kirą i chcę cię zabić". Zostawała tylko woda mineralna. Tak, zawsze uważał, że klucz do zwycięstwa to przewidzenie ruchów przeciwnika i przygotowanie odpowiedniej kontry.

Ami po wyjściu z basenu wysuszyła się najszybciej jak to możliwe. Żałowała, że nie miała czym zrobić od nowa makijażu – wszak aby lepiej rozpracować Kirę, musiała jakoś zwrócić nań swoją uwagę. Przeklinała swój brak doświadczenia w tych sprawach, jakoś w dawnym liceum nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się być na randce, a tu bach, pierwszy dzień w nowym i już umówiła się z facetem. To, że tak naprawdę nie była to żadna randka, jak sobie uparcie powtarzała, niewiele w praktyce zmieniało. No trudno, będzie musiała dać z siebie wszystko.

Spóźniła się tylko kilka minut, co początkowo zaskoczyło Lighta. Słyszał nieraz od kumpli, że dziewczyny potrafią spóźniać się i o pół godziny, tratując to jako rzecz normalną. Sam w tym względzie niewiele mógł powiedzieć – kobiety z jego szkoły były niezbyt rozgarniętymi dziumdziami, niegodnymi uwagi i względów kogoś tak wyjątkowego jak Light Yagami. Co prawda, z biegiem czasu przekonał się, że wywołuje to pewne, godzące w jego męskość, plotki, ale doszedł do wniosku, że powinien być ponad tych marnych śmiertelników, zwłaszcza od chwili, w której został Kirą. Ciekawe, czy spóźnienie o sześć minut miało jakieś znaczenie? Gdyby się nie spóźniła, pewnie zdradziła by się ze swoją prawdziwą tożsamością, wszak wielki detektyw nie mógłby się spóźnić. A tak pewnie będzie chciała wybadać jego reakcję. Jak powinien się zachować, aby nie wzbudzić jej podejrzeń?

- Cześć! – Ami podbiegła do niego – Nie musiałeś chyba długo czekać?

- Nie, to drobiazg – odrzekł Light – Idziemy?

- Jasne – po czym Ami zajęła miejsce u jego boku. Wydawał się miły i dobrze ułożony, nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał do niej pretensje z powodu porażki na basenie. Kiedy zaś dowiedziała się, że podobnie jak ona, zamierza iść na prawo, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie oceniła go pochopnie. Czy tak czarujący, uprzejmy, młody mężczyzna może być Kirą?. Kiedy już byli w kawiarni, Light zachowywał się jak gentelman, pomagając jej siąść, a następnie oferując, aby coś wybrała z listy jako pierwsza. Co i rusz łapała się na tym, że zerka na wiszące na ścianie lustro, upewniając się, że wygląda dobrze.

Light był pełen podziwu dla własnego geniuszu, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem będzie pozwolenie jej samej wybrać sobie coś z karty – tym samym oddalił od siebie wszelkie możliwe podejrzenia. Co więcej, z góry zapowiedział, że jako mężczyzna z zapłaci za wszystko. Pieniądze to drobiazg, liczyło się zwycięstwo. Musiał sprawić, aby L przestała uważać go za Kirę, a jednocześnie poznać jej prawdziwe imię. Kiedy przeglądała menu, on przyglądał się jej, szukając słabego punktu. Wydawała się nieco spięta, ale to go nie dziwiło, wszak była w towarzystwie Kiry i najpewniej o tym wiedziała. Ciekawiło go, co zamówi.

- Wiesz, jestem tu pierwszy raz, może byś coś zaproponował? – spytała w końcu Ami. Light, zaskoczony jej reakcją, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. „Dobra jesteś, L" – pomyślał – „ale ja tez jestem przygotowany".

- Mają tu bardzo smaczną wodę mineralną – powiedział szybko.

- Wodę mineralną? – spytała zdziwiona Ami, po czym roześmiała się - Wiem, niektóre dziewczyny dbają o linię aż do przesady, ale ja muszę. Jedno ciastko mi nie zaszkodzi.

- Tak, żartowałem – Light musiał przyznać, że trafił na godnego siebie przeciwnika. W końcu zaproponował jej ciasto z jabłkami, co potraktował, jako idealne rozwiązanie, w końcu było relatywnie najmniej szkodliwe ze wszystkich.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej i im dłużej rozmawiali, tym bardziej Ami odkrywała, że coraz mniej widzi w swoim rozmówcy Kirę, a coraz bardziej Lighta Yagami, chłopaka, który zaprosił ją na ran…spotaknie. Był taki sympatyczny, a i przystojny, no i wreszcie spotkała kogoś, z kim mogła rozmawiać o interesujących ją rzeczach bez potrzeby tłumaczenia wszystkiego pięć razy.

Jej dobry humor był całkowitą antytezą samopoczucia Lighta. Obserwując uśmiech na jej twarzy, wiedział doskonale, że robi błędy i z każdym słowem, zdaniem, coraz bardziej się odsłania, daje jej kolejne dowody świadczące o tym, że jest Kirą. Sposób w jaki trzymała widelczyk do ciasta, kierunek, w którym kroiła kawałek jabłecznika nożykiem – bez problemu odczytywał w jej ruchach złowieszczo brzmiące słowa: „Wiem, kim jesteś, Kira, już cię mam". Bawiła się nim jak kot myszką, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Próbował sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory, ale gdzie by nie zaszli, zawsze jego wiedza i erudycja blakły w zestawieniu z nią. Budziła w nim coraz bardziej paniczny strach, ale i podziw. Był już bliski załamania nerwowego, chciał wstać i krzyknąć: „Dobra, wygrałaś L!", kiedy nagle Ami zerknęła na zegarek.

- Ojej, muszę już lecieć – powiedziała – Przepraszam, ale obiecałam jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw – nie chciała kończyć tego spotkania, ale nie było wyjścia, przed wyjściem do szkoły przyrzekła matce, że jak wróci, pomoże jej w sprawdzaniu rachunków. Czuła się dziwnie, ale jednocześnie głupio jej było, że tego miłego chłopca podejrzewała o bycie Kirą. Cóż, będzie musiała zacząć śledztwo od zera. Wstała i założyła żakiet.

Light nie mógł uwierzyć. Pozwoliła mu odejść? Dlaczego? Czyżby była aż tak okrutna, że nie wystarczyło jej to wszystko, co dziś mu zrobiła. Miała go na patelni i zamiast ostatecznie pokonać, wypuszczała? Pewnie chciała kontynuować grę, pobawić się nim jeszcze trochę, zanim go wyśle na szafot… a może, może jednak nie była pewna jego tożsamości? Może jednak nie było aż tak źle jak sądził?

- Dziękuję za wszystko – Ami pochyliła się nad stolikiem, za którym siedział zatopiony w grobowych myślach Light, kurczowo trzymający się swojej ostatniej myśli niczym liny ratunkowej – Wiesz, nie uwierzysz, ale kiedy cię poznałam, myślałam, że jesteś Kirą. Dobre, co? To do jutra, pa!

Light mało nie zszedł na zawał.

* * *

Ami wróciła do domu cała w skowronkach. Jakże niedorzecznym było podejrzewać Lighta o bycie Kirą. Teraz śmiała się z własnej naiwności, zastanawiając się, co jej, osobie bądź co bądź inteligentnej, mogło strzelić do głowy, aby tego wspaniałego chłopca podejrzewać o takie rzeczy. Zresztą, pies trącał Kirę, w tej chwili wciąż miała przed oczami twarz Yagamiego. Wpadła do domu jak burza, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Matka, ujrzawszy rozpromienione oblicze córki, spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Ami? A coś ty taka… wesoła? Rano jeszcze narzekałaś, że ta nowa szkoła to, tamto, a teraz…- gdy podeszła bliżej, dostrzegła coś, co widywała u Ami wyłącznie zimą - rumieńce na policzkach. Pani Mizuno wiedziała o życiu nieco więcej niż jej córka i w mig odgadła przyczynę – Powiedz mi, czy ty aby kogoś nie spotkałaś? Jakiegoś chłopca może?

- Oj mamo – Ami zrzuciła buty i żakiet – Ja? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – niestety, wystarczyło wspomnienie, aby jej policzki jeszcze mocniej pokraśniały, nabierając barwy pomidorów. Ami wyczuła to, odwracając się natychmiast, jednak nie dość szybko.

- A przystojny chociaż? – spytała matka – Przyprowadź go tu kiedyś!

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz! – Ami pobiegła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła szybko drzwi, rzucając się na łóżko. No tak, całą drogę obiecywała sobie, że gdy wróci do domu, zacznie się zastanawiać nad sprawą Kiry, ale im bardziej myślała o Kirze, tym częściej przed oczami migała jej twarz Lighta. Że też jeden musiał jej się kojarzyć z drugim. Wstała i wzięła się za odrabianie lekcji, ale z jej twarzy wciąż nie schodził uśmiech.

* * *

Trudno było o większe przeciwieństwo jej nastroju niż humor wracającego do domu Lighta. Pokonany, upokorzony, zdominowany przez lepszego pod każdym względem przeciwnika, wlókł się powoli, szukając rozpaczliwie sposobu ocalenia. O ile jeszcze wcześniej miał jakieś złudzenia, tak jej pożegnanie zabrzmiało w jego uszach jak coup de grace. Koniec ciuciubabki, zaczynała się ostatnia faza ich pojedynku. Wiedział, że tylko jedno z nich może przeżyć i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego szanse są mniejsze. Żeby jeszcze nie była chociaż taka ładna…

Gdy przechodził koło ławki stojącej naprzeciwko własnego domu, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na bosego chłopaka w dżinsach i białej koszuli o bladej cerze i fryzurze z gatunku „piorun strzelił w grabie". Tamten zaś obserwował Lighta uważnie i gdy Yagami mijał go, szepnął, ale na tyle głośno, aby przechodzący chłopak mógł to usłyszeć:

- Watashi wa L desu.

- Tak, a ja myszka miki – rzucił Light i poszedł dalej.

Wielki detektyw niemal zleciał z ławki. Przygotowując się do konfrontacji z Kirą przewidział setki wariantów jego reakcji, ale ta nie mieściła się z owym spektrum. Czyżby jednak się pomylił co do Lighta? Prawdopodobieństwo, że jest Kirą momentalnie spadło dlań do 0.

Light wszedł do swojego pokoju i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, po czym usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął myśleć. Wiszący nad sufitem Ryuk spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Hej Light, stało się coś? – spytał, zlatując na ziemię.

- L – odparł krótko Light, po czym powtórzył – L.

- No wiem, przecież też widziałem ten program.

- Nie o to chodzi, Ryuku. L jest w mojej szkole i chyba wie, kim jestem. Przekonałem się o tym dziś dwukrotnie. Zostałem upokorzony podczas klasówki i na basenie. A potem byliśmy w kawiarni… nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nie jestem jeszcze w więzieniu. Ale nie to jest najgorsze…

- Heh? A co takiego?

- L jest kobietą! – wyrzucił z siebie Light, nie mówiąc jednak, że na dodatek całkiem atrakcyjną kobietą, która zrobiła na nim spore wrażenie. Kira nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przyznawanie się do słabości, nawet w obliczu shinigami. Ryuk patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem przypomniawszy sobie poranne spotkanie z tamtą dziwną dziewczyną. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane, nawet dla niego.

- Ale skoro cię nie aresztowała, to znaczy, że wciąż możesz ją pokonać, nie? Wystarczy, że wpiszesz jej imię do notesu i po problemie. A skoro chodzi z tobą do szkoły, to chyba nietrudno poznać jej imię?

- Używa pseudonimu, to jasne – odrzekł Light – Przedstawiła się jako „Ami Mizuno". Zobacz – to mówiąc wystukał to nazwisko na komputerze, po czym przestawił je nieco - „Mizu no Ami" – „Przyjaciółka Wody", rozumiesz Ryuku? A gdybyś widział jak pływa… właściwie jakby była rybą nie człowiekiem. Wyprzedziła mnie niemal dwukrotnie. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Jest doskonała… mądra, zręczna, piękna…

- Light, czy ty się w niej zakochałeś? – spytał zaskoczony Ryuk.

- W życiu! – Light spojrzał na shinigami oskarżycielskim wzrokiem, kręcąc z przeczeniem głową a jednocześnie zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób pozbyć się rumieńców, które zaczęły się pojawiać na jego policzkach – Znaczy się, ona pewnie próbowała na mnie zrobić wrażenie używając tych swoich kobiecych sztuczek, ale nie ze mną te numery, jestem ponadto! Jak miałbym zakochać się w kimś, kto chce mnie zamknąć? Nigdy w życiu! Nigdy! Na pewno!

- Dobra, rozumiem – odparł Ryuk, zastanawiając się, czy nie wystarczyłoby tu zwykłe „nie". Ale widać Light taki był – A co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Właśnie nad tym myślę…

* * *

- Żartujesz?! – głos Minako zdradzał najwyższy poziom zaskoczenia – Zakochałaś się? Ty? W facecie?

Ami westchnęła, zastanawiając się, czy aby dobrym pomysłem było dzwonić do Miny. Z kimś musiała jednak o tym pogadać. Makoto odpadała na starcie, ona dzieliła facetów na tych, którzy przypominali jej byłego i na cała resztę, poza tym szczególnie lotna nie była. Usagi była bardzo miła, ale co ona mogła o tym wiedzieć, skoro faceta dostała w pakiecie z kotem i mocami. Rei była feministką, widzącą w mężczyznach samo zło, co wynikało z jej trudnych przeżyć z ojcem. Haruka i Michiru w kwestii facetów niewiele miały do powiedzenia, zaś Setsuna miała zwyczaj zasypywać innych tonami bardzo, w jej mniemaniu użytecznych, ale całkowicie niepraktycznych porad. Poza tym, co ona mogła wiedzieć o facetach, siedząc całe życie pod bramą czasu? Została Mina. Kto jak kto, ale Wenus, bogini miłości, powinna być w tej kwestii dość obeznana.

- Wiesz Minako, nie jestem pewna, ale chyba…

- Ha, ha! Zaraz zrobimy ci krótki test miłości!

- Test?

- Czy myślisz o nim w tej chwili?

- Ale Minako, ja… - Ami poczuła, jak znowu się rumieni, wspominając przystojną twarz Lighta.

- Odpowiadaj!

- Nooo….tak.

- Ha! Drugie pytanie: czy jest diablo przystojny, marzy o nim reszta szkoły i na samo jego wspomnienie robisz się czerwona?

- Eee….wiesz, ja…tak, właściwie to masz rację.

- Trzecie pytanie: DAJ MI ZARAZ ADRES TEGO PRZYSTOJNIAKA ALBO CHOCIAŻ NUMER JEGO GG! – wydarła się do słuchawki Mina, sprawiając, że Ami musiała odsunąć ją od ucha.

- Ami? – usłyszała w słuchawce – Ami, żartowałam, nie chcę jego numeru, odezwij się! Nie rozłączaj się! Jesteś tam?

- Tak.

- W porządku, test zaliczony. Wpadłaś jak śliwka w kompot.

Rozmawiały jeszcze jakiś czas, jednak Ami uznała, że niewiele z tej rozmowy wyniosła. Jeśli czegoś była pewna, to tego, że pomimo solennych obietnic Minako i tak pewnie rozgada o tym reszcie przyjaciółek. Gdy skończyła rozmowę, wzięła się za lekcje, cały czas jednak myśląc, co zrobić, aby Light zwrócił na nią uwagę.


	4. Chapter 4

- Jutro się wszystko rozstrzygnie – powiedział dumny ze swojego geniuszu Light, otwierając Death Note i biorąc do ręki pióro – L zginie, a ja będę niepodzielnym władcą nowego świata. Wszystko się skończy.

- Znaczy znalazłeś sposób, aby poznać jej imię? A może chciałbyś się wymienić na oczy?

- Nie Ryuku –Light podniósł głowę znad notatnika – Nie znam jej imienia i nie chcę twoich oczu. Pokonam ją, wykorzystując notes oraz własny intelekt – uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i dotknął końcem długopisu papieru. Ku własnej irytacji poczuł, że ręka mu się trzęsie. Sklął własną słabość. Jak to możliwe, miał wątpliwości, czy może ją zabić? Była przecież jego wrogiem, chciała go pokonać, przeszkodzić Kirze w stworzeniu sprawiedliwego świata! Ale była taka miła i mądra…Light cisnął długopis w kąt.

-Co się stało? – spytał Ryuk.

- Nie mogę się skoncentrować. To przez te… emocje. Jeśli pokonam L, walka dobiegnie końca. Tak szybko to minęło. Puk i po niej, jutro rano zginie, a ja będę triumfował – to mówiąc wyjął z szuflady inny długopis i pochylił się nad notesem. Powoli zaczął zapisywać swój plan, kiedy nagle pomiędzy wierszami dostrzegł twarz Ami, wywołaną ze wspomnień tego popołudnia. Zamknął oczy. Jak to możliwe, aby on, Bóg Kira, ulegał takim słabościom? To było niewybaczalne. Otworzył oczy i raz jeszcze wziął się do roboty.

- Powiedz mi, jaki masz plan? – spytał nagle Ryuk.

- Jutro się przekonasz. Ale pamiętaj, trzyma się rano ode mnie z daleka. Ona nie może niczego podejrzewać – powiedział Light, którego głos drżał z napięcia nagromadzonego w nim podczas zapisywania skomplikowanego planu. Czuł, że tej nocy nie będzie mógł zasnąć.

* * *

- Ami! Do ciebie! – Ami, zakładająca właśnie kurtkę przed wyjściem do szkoły usłyszała głos matki dobiegający z przedpokoju. Do niej? Kto? Tak rano? Wyszła do drzwi i ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzała stojącego w nich Lighta.

- Cześć! – przywitał się – pamiętałem, że mieszkasz niedaleko, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę po ciebie, idąc do szkoły.

- Eeee…cześć! – nie była w stanie nawet ukryć zaskoczenia, a uśmiech na twarzy stojącej niedaleko matki sprawił, że musiała zakryć policzki dłońmi. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, Light Yagami przyszedł do niej, aby odprowadzić ją do szkoły. To cud. Niemal zapomniała o torbie, gdy wychodzili z domu. Specjalnie rano spędziła więcej czasu w łazience niż zwykle, licząc, że choć trochę zwróci jego uwagę w szkole, a tu proszę. Może jednak on też do niej coś czuł? Dostrzegła na jego twarzy ślady braku snu. Ona też miała problemy ze spaniem, tej nocy przewracała się z boku na bok, szepcąc jego imię. A jeśli on…Och, to było takie romantyczne.

Lighta nie dziwiła jej radość, wszak była pewna, że ma go w garści. Sam był pogrążony w ponurych myślach, choć jego plan był perfekcyjny. Wyszli z domu i powoli szli ulicą, idąc w kierunku przystanku. Zerknął na zegarek, zostały im jeszcze tylko minuty. Nagle zatrzymał się u chwycił ją za rękę. Serce Ami zaczęło być jak szalone, zaś serce Lighta sekundowało mu. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, choć wcale już tego nie pragnął.

- Muszę ci coś wyznać – powiedział.

- Ja…ja tobie też… – szepnęła Ami, patrząc w jego oczy.

- Tak naprawdę to…

- Bo w rzeczywistości ja…

- Uwaga! – rozległ się czyjś dramatyczny krzyk. Szkolny autobus, który miał się zatrzymać na przystanku, nie zwolnił, tylko gnał prosto w ich stronę, zbyt szybko, aby mogli uciec. Plan Lighta działał. Oczywiście, nie znał prawdziwego imienia L, ale znał na pamięć imię i nazwisko kierowcy autobusu, którym jeździł do liceum. Zapisał więc jego dane w notesie, dołączając opis, z którego wynikało, że gdy będzie podjeżdżał do przystanku, na którym powinni czekać, naciśnie gaz do oporu i ruszy przed siebie, przejeżdżając L, potrącając jego, a następnie ginąc w efekcie zderzenia z latarnią. Cóż, robił to z ciężkim sercem, niemal płakał, wpisując wczoraj do notesu opis jej śmierci. Teraz już wiedział, co miał na myśli Ryuk mówiąc o cierpieniu posiadaczy notesu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że kochał L, kochał swojego największego wroga. Autobus zbliżał się ku nim niczym widmo śmierci…

- Kryształowa mocy Merkurego! Działaj! – okrzyk Ami zabrzmiał w uszach Lighta, budząc go z transu, w jaki wprowadziło go oczekiwanie na jej śmierć. Wokół nich coś zawirowało, przez chwilę wydawało mu się nawet, że widział ją taką, jaką ją sobie nocą wyobrażał, po czym stanęła tuż koło niego odziana w typowe fuku z krótką, niebieską plisowaną spódniczką, na nogach mając wysokie, sięgające kolan buty.

- Mróz mydlanego deszczu! – krzyknęła, unosząc do góry dłonie i nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiła się wokół nich przejmująca, zimna wilgoć. Autobus z piskiem zjechał na bok, zatrzymując się w błyskawicznie marznącej wodzie, której strugi wypełniły powietrze. Light nie zdążył się odsunąć i bok pojazdu uderzył w niego. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze pochylającą się nad nim L po czym wszystko stało się ciemne i utonęło w morzu bólu.

* * *

Gdy otworzył oczy, leżał we własnym łóżku. Nie czuł nogi i pierwsze, co uczynił, to szybkie sprawdzenie, czy ją wciąż jeszcze ma. Choć owinięta gęsto bandażami, wciąż była na swoim miejscu. Co się wydarzyło? Czy jego plan zadziałał? Przecież pamiętał wszystko, autobus przyjechał zgodnie z czasem, miał ją rozjechać, i wtedy… Niemożliwe, czy ona jednak przeżyła? Przecież nie ma mocy potężniejszej niż Death Note, nawet L nie może być tak sprytna, aby jej umknąć. To pewnie tylko złudzenia wywołane wypadkiem. Teraz mógł już odetchnąć, ona nie żyła i wszystko było w porządku, świat Kiry stanie się faktem. W porządku? Wtedy po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął spazmatycznie szlochać.

- Light!! – z dołu dobiegł go krzyk siostry – Light!!

Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi pokoju i do środka weszła, a właściwie wbiegła, Sayu.

- Light! Twoja dziewczyna do ciebie przyszła!

- Kto? – Light spytał zaskoczony.

- Ojej, braciszek jest niedobry, nic nam nie powiedział, że ma dziewczynę! A ona cię tu przytargała, gdy miałeś wypadek! Mama była przerażona, ale ona sama cię opatrzyła, jejku, jakby sama była lekarzem. Mówiła, że przyjdzie za jakiś czas, zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku – Sayu wyrzucała z siebie kaskady słów, zaś Light coraz bardziej nie miał pojęcia, o co może jej chodzić. Czyżby któraś z tych dziewczyn, które podkochiwały się w nim, znalazła go i mu pomogła? Pewnie tak. Wtedy usłyszał kroki.

- Jak się czujesz, Light? – w drzwiach stała L we własnej osobie, patrząc nań z troską.

Sayu zostawiła ich samych, choć nie omieszkała przed wyjściem wymownie mrugnąć w kierunku Lighta. Ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jego oczy utkwione były w niebiesko włosej dziewczynie, która zamknęła drzwi i siadła na krześle koło jego łóżka.

- To wyglądało groźnie, ale na szczęście okazało się, że to tylko stłuczenie – mówiła – Wiesz, ja chciałam zdawać na medycynę, dużo się uczyłam, czytałam, moja mam jest lekarką, opatrzyłam wszystko, zanim coś złego mogło się w to wdać. Trochę będziesz kulał, ale…

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Light chłodnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem – Wiesz, wtedy, kiedy to się stało… chyba muszę ci powiedzieć… - wiedział już, że przegrał, L przezwyciężyła nawet moc notesu, nic nie mogło jej zabić. Czas skończyć tę grę.

- Nie, to ja jestem ci winna wyjaśnienie – Ami nie miała wątpliwości skąd brał się chłód w jego głosie. Pewnie widział jej przemianę i teraz już nie spojrzy nawet na nią, bojąc się i nie wiedząc, z kim ma do czynienia.

- Jestem… - powiedziała Ami.

- Jestem… - kontynuował Light.

- …Czarodziejką z Merkurego.

- …Kirą.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na siebie i w tym samym momencie spytali:

- Żartujesz, prawda?

- Hej Light, podobno coś się stało – przez ścianę wleciał do pokoju Ryuk. Obydwoje zwrócili ku niemu oczy.

- Zaraz, to wy jesteście tego…ten…chyba wpadłem nie w porę , tak? Spoko Light, wezmę jabłko i spadam.

- Ty go widzisz? – ponownie obydwoje zadali to samo pytanie, patrząc sobie w oczy, przenosząc wzrok na Ryuka, po czym znowu na siebie.

- A więc to prawda…- zaczęła Ami – to jednak ty jesteś Kirą.

- Tak – powiedział Light – A ty jesteś L i wygrałaś. Nie potrafię cię zabić. Kocham cię.

Policzki Ami nabrały barwy zdrowych pomidorów. Ryuk nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ta dziewczyna wygrała zakład. Tylko czemu on ma ją za L? Nie zawracała sobie jednak tym głowy.

- Ja…ja też cię kocham – szepnęła Ami i pochyliła się nad leżącym chłopakiem, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

- Jaaaa! Mamaaaa! Light się całuje! – romantyczny nastrój szlag trafił za sprawą Sayu, która stała w drzwiach pokoju z tacką zawierającą dwie filiżanki herbaty. Zawstydzona Ami poderwała się do góry, zauważając przy tym, że policzki Lighta również oblał rumieniec. Pani Yagami wbiegła na górę i przepraszając młodych wygnała Sayu na dół, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Ja… - Ami zastanawiała się przez chwilę, co powiedzieć – Powiedz mi, gdzie jest notes?

Light poinstruował ją, jak wyjąć death note z jego tajnego schowka bez ryzyka zniszczenia notesu. Trzymała w dłoniach czarny zeszyt, stojąc nad łóżkiem Lighta.

- Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć? – spytała.

- Zmienić świat. Sprawić, by żyło się lepiej. Wszystkim.

- Zrobiłeś źle – powiedziała – Nie można tak postępować. W ten sposób nie zmieniłbyś świata – trzymając w dłoni notes, pochyliła się nad jego łóżkiem. Light otworzył usta, czekając na pocałunek.

- Znam lepszy sposób – usłyszał głos Ami, która trzymając w ręku pilota od telewizora, leżącego wcześniej na szafce nocnej koło jego łóżka, włączyła telewizor i wybrała kanał transmitujący obrady japońskiego parlamentu. Na ekranie pojawiła się właśnie nalana twarz polityka oskarżanego od dawna o korupcję, któremu jednak nic nie udowodniono. Ami siadła na krześle koło łóżka, poprawiła okulary, sięgnęła po długopis i zaczęła zapisywać nazwisko w notesie.

- Zmienimy świat razem, zgoda? – obróciła się ku Lightowi, który nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że nareszcie odnalazł bratnią duszę. Ryuk patrzył na to wszystko z wysokości sufitu, dochodząc do wniosku, że ludzie to faktycznie niesamowite stworzenia.


End file.
